Manic
Dashing in for quick strikes before falling back to the shadows, the Grineer Manic is difficult to catch and deadly to ignore. Although only a few Manics will spawn in a given Grineer mission, its speed and damage make it a devastating enemy to face. Tactics *The Manic will only spawn if the level's alarm is raised, and will announce its presence with loud, howling laughter. As its description implies, the Manic is a fast-striking and elusive melee unit, capable of cloaking to close in on foes and having an ability to Stealth Kill unsuspecting players (the player must be facing away from the Manic to have this happen). **Should the Manic successfully kill all the targets, it will announce its departure with another loud, howling laughter of satisfaction. *Manic will regenerate 2% their health reserves per second if left undamaged for 7''' seconds. *Manics are capable of cloaking for periods of time to close distance across open ground, their masks however will still shine, indicating their current position. When cloaked, they will be able to move very fast and erratically teleport in an unpredictable manner. *When dealing tackle attack, Manic will negate some Warframe toggle abilities, such as Limbo's Rift Walk, which can lead to lethal consequences. *Manics suffer reduced effects from Warframe abilities. **During abilities such as Radial Blind, the Manic will still move erratically and cloak when attacked, but will '''not use any of its own attacks for the duration of the ability. ***Mesa's Shooting Gallery, which stuns for its full duration. ***Such effects have their full effect on the Manic if they come from a Warframe mod, such as Piercing Roar. **Abilities that can ragdoll, such as Crush, will not have any affect on the Manic besides damaging it. ***Pull is an exception: it will ragdoll the Manic, but similar to Stalker's reaction to the ability, it will recover while flying and lose the momentum from the ability. ***Rhino Stomp is another: The Manic will be ragdolled and trapped in the time-slow for part of the ability's duration, but shortly after being hit will make a breaking-out motion and cease to be affected. ***Soul Punch works normally and can be used to knock them down repeatedly with very little effort. ***Tornado is also capable of ragdolling Manics, yet the Manic needs to be uncloaked and is only pulled sometimes. **Manics can be damaged but cannot be killed by Warframe abilities (tested with Rhino Stomp, Rhino Charge, Tornado, Dive Bomb, and Shock). If the Manic does not have enough health to absorb the damage of the ability, it takes no damage '''from it. Note that the same is not true of weapons that can instantly kill it. This may be a bug. ***Manics can be damaged by Mesas Peacemaker ability ***Manics can be '''killed by Saryn's Miasma. **Manics are affected by Aura mods that have a detrimental effect. **Manics can use Dispel even if the ability does not directly affect it (tested with Iron Skin, Hysteria, and Blessing). ***The dispel effect only occurs before a target has been pounced. **Manics can be stunned by parrying them or abilities like Teleport, although the former is very difficult to accomplish without the aid of mods like Parry. However, they cannot be Finished, and will instead take a high damage multiplier. *Manics can pounce the player onto the ground for heavy damage, leaving the player unable to move. This can occur if the player is facing away from the Manic when it tackles them or is staggered by knockback, with an imperfect chance to happen in either circumstance. There are reports of the player being able to kick the Manic off before it begins slashing; it is currently unclear what triggers this. If successful, the Manic will then slash at the player several times until its victim dies or the Manic is killed or dislodged by the methods mentioned below. **The player cannot attack or use Warframe abilities when tackled. Other enemies will also continue to attack the player. **The tackle can be triggered even while the player is mid-air, on such occasion, the player is rendered floating along with the Manic. **Ragdolled Manics can also trigger a tackle if collided with mid-air. **A companion is helpful, though not absolutely necessary in solo missions, as Manics will not necessarily slash a player to death as of Hotfix 16.0.4. A companion/other players will not be attacked by the Manic if it is already on top of a player until they dislodge it. **Manics can also tackle Kubrows but not Sentinels (can still kill the latter with jump attacks). Such an attack is near-fatal for the companion as the Manic's tackle attack deals high damage. **Teammates can use slam attacks and Warframe abilities to cause knockdown, which will dislodge the Manic from a teammate. Alternatively they can shoot at it until it cloaks. Despite technically being on the ground, Finishers cannot be performed on the Manic when it has tackled a player, possibly due to the risk of hitting the tackled Tenno. *A Manic's attacks can inflict an extremely deadly Slash Damage proc. Any Warframes without extensive health reserves can easily fall victim to this attack. *Manics can be knocked down by weapons with very high slam attack radius, such as the Jat Kittag, and most fist weapons. They will get up at an extremely fast rate, but they are susceptible to ground finishers while in this state. Unlike ragdoll effects inflicted by Warframe abilities, Manics 'cannot '''recover mid-flight from slam attacks. Tips *Due to their erratic movement, it can be very difficult to defeat in large rooms. Lure them into corridors or side rooms for an easier fight; they cannot travel through doors without opening them, betraying their presence. **In large, open spaces such as those found in the Grineer settlement tileset, the Manic's erratic behavior plays to its disadvantage as it will often juke erratically rather than chase a player in a straight line. Should the Manic prove too difficult to fight, fleeing into other rooms is always an option; if the alarm has been reset since the Manic's appearance it will change to unalerted status once the player gets far enough away (usually into the next room). **Speedrunners can ignore the Manic altogether: despite its speed its movement pattern is erratic even when chasing a player, which slows Manics down. *As Manics will only spawn after the level's alarm has been raised, completing a mission as stealthily as possible will prevent them from appearing. *Manics can be tagged using the Waypoint system. Though tricky, aiming directly at it and applying a Waypoint (default key "G", on PC) will mark the Manic with an "Enemy" Waypoint whenever it is not invisible. This can make it easier to track the Manic's movement. *Manics can easily be baited into making suicide attacks; if no other enemies are around, switch to your melee weapon and wait. The Manic will likely attempt to attack you from behind, so track them with your camera, then hit them with a Channel strike for massive damage right as they're about to make contact. Though risky and difficult to time, this is especially effective with very high damage weapons, preferably with fast swing speed, such as the Dakra Prime (with the Crimson Dervish stance) or Dragon Nikana. *Due to the Manic's sporadic and rapid movement, it can be exceedingly difficult to scan for the Codex. Freezing it with Frost's Freeze ability, or otherwise hitting it with a Freeze Damage proc, slowing it down using Molecular Prime, or other abilities may the scanning process easier. Additionally, a Helios can scan the Manic whilst the player defends against it. *Fighting Manics while inside Frost's Snow Globe, especially with Chilling Globe, makes Manics much easier to fight. *The Manic's tackle can be blocked using two methods, blocking and channeling. **While blocking is pretty straight forward, channeling is an alternative. Channeling does not require you to block, instead will auto block and prevent the Manic from tackling you no matter what you are doing, so long as you have channel active. Keep in mind this will count as a channeled block and will consume 5 energy. ***Blocking a tackle in this fashion, versus the normal block, will always stagger the Manic, opening up free hits. **Interestingly enough, blocking the tackle will not damage Rhino's Iron Skin, as blocking any other attack would. Trivia *The Manic is the first of the winning fan entries from the ''Enemies Of The Tenno Contest to be implemented, designed by player Kadabura. **According to Kadabura's original concept artThe masks on the Manic's back belong to its fallen comrades. *''Manic'' refers to a person who suffers from mania, which is a mood of abnormally elevated arousal energy level and is often associated with bipolar disorder. *The Manic appears in amounts of 15-75 during the Blackout Tactical Alert mission. Media *The laughter heard when the Manic spawns: :: *Sound of a Manic dying: :: Grineer Manic.jpg|Manic's codex entry Warframe6666.jpg|Dead Manic, showing the masks on its back. 2015-03-29_00001.jpg|Dead Manic From The Front ManicRun.jpg|A vast pack of Manics on the hunt. 2015-04-06_00001.jpg|Manics waiting restless in Simulacrum. 2015-04-06_00004.jpg|Manics cannot seem to reach high places. 2015-04-06_00005.jpg|Unless you Tornado them and then make contact. TorManic.jpg|Manics are affected by Tornado. GrineerManic_Excalibur.jpg|Grineer Manic, dead. de:Manischer Grineer Category:Grineer Category:Update 16 Category:Enemies Category:Community Concept